Alex's Story
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Welcome to the first tale in my Backlit Universe which explores the relationship touched on in the series, offering a deeper understanding of the characters, their relationship and lives. This Alex Wildstar's journey from his survival at Pluto to…well I haven't decided were to end it yet
1. Chapter 1

'Where,' he swallowed, hard. Managing to find the strength after all he'd endured, one lid cracked open to a blurred beige universe. His mouth felt as though a flock of birds had taken up residence for the last month. Finally able to produce enough saliva to remove them, speech became possible. 'Where am I?'

'Iscandar,' the soft, ethereal voice floated to his ears.

The images before him surreal, dream like. He could make out an amazing amount of gold, blue and beige swirling within his field of vision. Taking the time to blink, to allow moisture to coat his pupils, the apparition clarified. Nothing looked familiar or uplifting to Alex's soft brown eyes. Where ever he'd landed, this could not be his home, his Earth.

The room felt warm, comforting, and homely. After the cold desolation of the cells on Colonel Ganz prison ship, he couldn't conceive of the reason for the difference. The beds softness conformed to his body like a lover, encasing it with kindness and affection. He hadn't experienced the gentle touch of another human in months. Ganz and his men worked him relentlessly, day and night to discover if he held any secrets to aid them in the defeat of Earth.

'Who are you?' Alex requested, suspiciously moving away from the voice issuing form an indistinct image. The bed wouldn't allow him the distance.

On the edge of his cot sat a vision sent to drive him to the brink of madness and beyond. This had to be a new and even more cleaver torture method. After the harsh conditions he suffered for months, the soft warmth came as a completely unexpected treat. Alex Wildstar wouldn't give in to such techniques. He knew Desslok and his henchmen capable of anything.

'I am Starsha,' she dipped her head, hands in the position of prayer resting in her lap. 'I found you washed up on the shore of my home. I have brought you to my house, to recover from you ordeal. I apologise for the fate you have suffered at the hands of others. Here you will be safe and given the time and opportunity to regain your health.'

'Oh,' Alex closed his eyes, unsure whether to believe the tale.

'Colonel Ganz's ship became damaged in a storm on the edge of our solar system,' Starsha's melodic voice informed. The tone offering protection, inciting trust, she continued to explain. 'It drifted into the atmosphere and crash landed in the sea not far from this island. I have sent the other survivors back to Gamalon.'

Sitting still, perched precariously on the side of his bed, the woman remained silent. Unsure how much time passed, Alex drifted in and out of the blackness he thought might be sleep. He couldn't be sure, maybe this dream sequence had become his safe haven, a way for his mind to cope with the rough treatment from Ganz's men. He'd take the respite before they came to question him again.

'Rest,' Starsha, still at his side bid him every time Alex woke. Mostly a touch of her hand sent him instantly back to unconsciousness.

When Alex managed to focus and remain alert, she added, 'you must regain your strength if you are to make it back to Earth.'

'Why are you still here?' Alex demanded, now convinced this woman must be a figment of his imagination, a coping mechanism.

Confused, he struggled to sit up. Placing a gentle hand on his chest, Starsha pushed his weakened body back into the lover like bed. Quickly it sheathed him, keeping his debilitated body captive. Taking away the warmth, the touch, the feeling of another caring being, left a strange tingle surrounding Alex's heart. Her hand, fingers spread had rested over his sternum for just a second, yet it felt like an eternity.

'I am bringing you back to health,' Starsha made a waving motion and the bed slowly inclined.

Alex's vision blurred as his head swam with the movement. Lifting a hand to his brow took a monumental effort. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, starvation part of Ganz's methods to make him more pliable. Understanding, Starsha lifted her palm to his temple. The moment her tips stroked his hair, the giddy feeling left. Once again the touch provoked a prickling sensation, traveling at the speed of light to the centre of his brain. There it exploded like a firecracker, speeding down every neural pathway making him feel alive.

'This couch will take care of all your requirements,' she continued to work her unique magic on his nervous system, the feeling unpleasant but not painful, 'think of your needs and it will now respond.'

Taking away her touch, Starsha turned to the bedside table. The pitcher of liquid looked inviting. Shaking hands tried to hold the glass. Alex's embarrassment showed on his face when he spilt several drops onto his bare chest. Smiling at him, the woman pressed his hand to a more secure grasp, helping him lift it to his lips.

'Drink,' Starsha encouraged, 'it will help.'

'Thank you,' Alex responded.

'You are exhausted,' Starsha's light brown eyes twinkled, 'you must sleep now.' Brushing a lock of his hair back, she smiled down at him in a maternal gesture of comfort.

'What,' Alex managed as his lids grew increasingly heavy, 'did you give me.'

'The elixir of life will restore you,' she answered in a whisper.

Starsha's image faded into blackness. Over the following days, Alex Wildstar learnt to take what touch she offered. Each contact affecting him more deeply than the last, continuing for longer and making him feel vulnerable yet protected at the same time. Forcing him to drink from the same pitcher, he wouldn't be able to resist the restorative sleep that came afterwards.

A week passed when Starsha encouraged him to sit on the side of the bed. Sharing a simple meal, Alex began to wonder how his body coped without food and very little water for so long. So he asked.

'Everything you need,' she spread her hands wide, indicating the surroundings, 'is provided.'

'How?' he questioned, looking around. Seeing four beige walls and a door, Alex didn't understand.

'My planet and people long ago gave up the technology our sister planet Gamalon craved,' Starsha explained, ignoring the gasp of surprise from Alex. 'We saw the great evil it caused, how it led to the devastation of both our ecosystems. What affects Gamalon also affects Iscandar. Our planets tied and tethered in the greater universe, existing side by side. What occurs on one planet sends a shockwave through its twin. Turning inward, we defied Gamalons destructive wishes to become a peace loving race devoted greater truths. We explored the life energy generated by our people, nurtured and developed it. We discovered a greater power allowing us to build a civilisation on bioenergy, produced by every living thing.'

'That's why you're touch tingles,' Alex's expression caused her to laugh.

'Yes,' Starsha's eyes twinkled, 'your DNA is close enough to my people so I have been able to connect the energy Iscandar produces to your system. It is that which has sustained you, allowed you to recover and will bring you back to health.'

'That's how you've cured me,' Alex allowed his mind to open, experiencing the synergy she spoke of for the first time. In the background, a slight tingling sensation flickered along each nerve ending, imperceptible unless you thought about it.

'You can feel it,' Starsha looked amazed.

Yes,' Alex smiled, feeling lighter.

'I had not expected that,' Starsha commented, slight confusion displayed on her face. 'Maybe our people are closer than I have anticipated and there is hope for Iscandar after all.'

'What do you mean,' he asked. No matter how he questioned, Starsha remained silent.

The conversation and effort exhausted Alex's fragile reserves. She needed to help him back to the comfort and warmth of his healing couch. Yet each day he discovered an increase in resilience, muscles growing stronger and movement easier. By the end of the month, he could move to the dinner table under his own steam, returning exhausted but pleased with his progress.

Weeks began to pass when the nightmares started. Reliving a torture session at Ganz's hands or the battle of Pluto disturbed his sleep. He'd wake feeling exhausted, unrested, sweating and terrified. Wisps of images, emotions still assaulting his mind as the Earth crumbled into dust. Alex began to believe he might be the only human alive in the Galaxy.

Fatigue began to impede his recovery. Always his terrors ended in the loss of his only living relative, his younger brother Derek. Six years separated them in age. Yet when their parents passed away, the bond strengthened. Alex had little choice in his deployment to Pluto. His biggest regret had been leaving behind his younger sibling, just starting out after graduating from the academy.

'I have news,' Starsha seemed a little dejected as they sat down together for a meal.

She'd seemed preoccupied in the last week. Spending a large portion of time with him each day as he recovered, Starsha snuck away at intervals. Alex knew she'd been up to something. His limited strength hadn't allowed him beyond this floor of her home.

'What?' Alex questioned, suddenly fearful.

'I spoke to the Star Force today. They have discovered my duplicity,' she managed.

It took most of their meal to explain her activities over the last eight months. Sending her only sister on a suicide mission calmed Alex's nerves. Knowing Starsha suffered a similar loss brought emotions closer to the surface and finally able to be named. He felt gratitude toward the beautiful, sad woman. For the first time, he reached out a consoling hand. To Alex's astonishment and pleasure, Starsha accepted the offer.

He learnt about the formation of the Star Force, Starsha's insistence the Yamoto personally visit Iscandar. She revealed the bequest of the Cosmo DNA. For her finale, Alex Wildstar learnt he'd soon be reunited with his younger brother, now effectively the Captain of Yamato.

'Realising Gamalon is Iscandar's sister planet, I bet it hasn't stopped them,' Alex grinned. 'Starsha, you've offered the people of Earth great hope, just as you've offered me life. It is a gift that can never be repaid and one we'd take a great risk to achieve.'

'You will go home with them.' Not a question but a statement. It made both stop, realising the bond they'd come to share over the months, living in such close quarters.

'I'll be needed back on Earth,' Alex agreed, wondering if his nightmares would stop. Often the content of dreams could be explained by unresolved emotions. His feelings revolving around the pain and suffering inflicted on him and his people by the Gamalons remained raw and unexpressed. But to see his brother again, to feel the Earth, green and vibrant beneath his feet would be a miracle. Yet leaving Iscandar and Starsha tore at his heart. 'We have an entire planet to rebuild. The Earth could use your help.'

'I cannot depart,' Starsha bowed her head, unwilling to let him see her devastation. Once again she'd be alone. 'I am tied to the planet by a web of unseen energy which will destroy both Gamalon and Iscandar if I leave. I will not be responsible for the death of another race to save myself.'

Nodding his understanding, they eat a depressed meal in silence. Once finished, Alex tried to remain wake and at Starsha's side. No one visited her. Asking why, he became saddened by the tale of complete and utter loneliness she suffered.

'This is the first time you have talked and I have listened,' Alex commented, shaking his head. 'Even if leaving Iscandar leads to the death of both planets, you must come back to Earth. If you stay, eventually Gamalon and Iscandar will destruct and your death is ensured.'

'They'll be here soon, you're fellow earthmen and women' Starsha offered, her hands over her ears in the attempt to ignore Alex's plea and the only hope of her own salvation. No matter what she felt she had to stay on Iscandar until the bitter end. Hands slipping to her chest, she finally admitted to the emotions encircling her heart. 'You must regain enough strength to make the long journey home. I can live in peace, knowing you exist somewhere in the universe. Iscandar's bond will be with you always.'

Escorting him back to his healing couch, Starsha once again offered him a drink from the pitcher of life. He took it with steady hands, allowing his fingers to touch hers. Looking deeply into her eyes, Alex realised his mistake too late. The next time he woke, he'd be completely well and the Star Force would be here to take him home.

'Starsha,' he tried to communicate his distress as he felt consciousness slipping from his grasp, 'why?'

'This is as it should be,' she whispered, taking the laced tumbler from his determined grasp. 'When you wake, you're people will be on Iscandar, ready and willing to take you home. I will never forget you Alex Wildstar, but living here, alone is my fate, not yours.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Starsha,' Alex called.

Fighting the remnants of sleep, he wiped a hand over his eyes hoping the nightmare would soon fade. He'd dreamt the Yamato and his younger brother perished within reach of their goal, of Iscandar. Afraid for them, he struggled to sit up, the couch impeding his movements. Looking around the room felt empty, devoid of Starsha's comforting presence.

'If they fail,' Alex needed to break the oppressive silence and the sense of mounting danger, 'I may be the only hope for humanity.'

Shuddering at the thought, he concentrated on the incredible bond he'd developed with Starsha in such a short time. Derived from the bioenergy surrounding every living thing on Iscandar, he located her two levels down. Alex became determined to face his saviour with his mounting suspicions. Costing him dearly, he changed into a cream tunic she'd laid out on the chair beside his bed. Searching, Alex finally located the stairwell. Each step increased the depth of their unique link and his alarm.

His sleep, the slumber Starsha fooled him into, had been broken his horrid dreams leanding a sense of urgency. Not entirely restored to his former self, he fought the fatigue still plaguing his every step. Determination to find the truth, to uncover a possible duplicity drove Alex to his destination.

Locating her in a room filled with communication equipment, Alex approached quietly. Gazing out the window, at first he didn't think Starsha heard his approach. Surely she could feel him, the need to communicate rolling off his mind in waves. Taking the time to analyse her body language, Alex realised she'd deliberately diminished the bond between them.

'Starsha,' he questioned. The single word communicated so much.

'I have heard from Desslok,' she confessed in a sad tone.

'Yes,' Alex held his breath, waiting for the news of his brother's death.

'He has trapped the Star Force on Gamalon,' Starsha spoke softly, the sadness palatable in her tone.

'I had a dream,' Alex's mind made the association immediately. 'The Yamato, they're in trouble, aren't they.'

'Yes,' she finally turned, tear tracks drying on her luminescent skin. 'I had hoped you would now be meeting your brother for the first time. However they have been captured in a magnetic beam. Floating on the sulphuric acid seas of Gamalon, if they cannot find a way to escape quickly, their vessel will soon disintegrate. Desslok has no intention of allowing the Earth to survive. He wishes to make it his new home. I cannot allow that.'

'You're rescuing me,' Alex's brown orbs hardened as he secret fear surfaced, 'wasn't completely accidental. You planned to send me back with the cosmo DNA if the Yamato failed in her mission.'

'No,' Starsha moved in her silent way, resembling an apparition gliding across the floor, 'that was never my intention.' Lifting a hand up to cup his cheek, she allowed her energy to infuse his neural system. Unable to lie, she added, 'you're coming here answered a need, for me. I have been so lonely until you arrived. These months, watching the Star Force battle Desslok every step of the way only intensified my desperation. If they do not finish their journey, sending you home with the cosmo DNA may be the only way to save your Earth.'

'You've readied the ship?' Alex asked.

'Not yet,' she replied, the emotion infusing their link almost overwhelming in its intensity. 'I had hoped it would not be necessary.'

Breaking away confused and hurt, Alex accused, 'yet you were planning on sending me back with Yamato.'

'I have no choice in this either,' Starsha watched from lowered eyelids.

'Why?' he demanded.

'To operate the cosmo DNA,' she confessed, 'the machine is not enough. It must be activated by someone able to channel bioenergy. That is why my sister Astra had to go to Earth. She has the ability to draw the lines of power created by every living thing on Earth into the electronics and eradicating your planet of radioactivity.'

'With Astra to activate and control the cosmo DNA,' Alex claimed, 'I am not essential to your plans.'

'I do not want you to stay, sharing my lonely word,' Starsha commented, reaching out a hand to rest over his heart. She needed to make him understand the role he'd play in the fate of his home world. 'Your bond to Iscandar will strengthen Astra's ability to cure Earth. For the fate of your people, you have no choice, you must return, if not with Yamato, then alone with the cosmo DNA.'

'Is there nothing I can do to change your mind,' Alex pleaded.

'No,' Starsha infused their bond with her determination. A hint of her need leaked before she could stop the thought.

Taking a startled breath, Alex read her desire. If he couldn't stay, then he'd leave a small piece of himself on Iscandar. The comment Starsha made several months back suddenly made sense.

'You're sure this is what you want,' he asked.

'Not only will it bring me much pleasure,' she stated, 'it will bond you to Iscandar in a way that will never leave you. Are you ready to pay such a price?' Moving a hand to his rest on the back of Alex's neck, she brought their foreheads into contact. Closed eyes allowed her to form a conduit between their minds. 'Do you understand,' she finally asked.

Unable to speak, his head filled with sensations never before experienced, Alex muttered yes directly into her brain. Pulling her into a tight embrace, he gave into her wish. Tonight he'd spend with Starsha, leaving her with the only gift he possessed. In the morning, either Alex Wildstar would be reporting to Yamato or boarding a small space craft destine for Earth.

Several hours later, exhausted, he finally slept. Starsha moved out of his tight, almost desperate hold. Sitting on the edge of the bed they'd shared, she laid one hand over his heart, the other on his head. Closing her eyes, Starsha completed the final ritual, bonding them eternally. He would slumber for hours while she made her final plans. Once gone, she could rest and weep to her hearts content.

'I love you,' Starsha whispered to her depleted lover while she watched him. He would need his strength. Placing a glass by his bed, she hoped he would stay asleep without the help of the elixir. 'I have asked Iscandar to wake you only when your brother arrives. It is better this way. We have said our goodbyes tonight.'

Floating across the room to the picture window, Starsha looked to the stars above her world. A hand on her belly, she wondered if their genetic material would create the life she craved, the only part of Alex she'd be allowed to keep. Sensing a great upheaval on Gamalon, it signalled the Star Forces ability to defeat Desslok on his own world. In a few hours they'd arrive. Before then Queen Starsha of Iscandar had much to achieve.

The sun barely in the morning sky, the Yamato touched down on the sea before Iscandar's capital city. Waiting half way between her home and the wharf, Starsha gasped at the party approaching her. The young man leading the entourage had to be Alex's brother. They looked so much alike.

'Welcome to Iscandar,' she greeted, her eyes resting on the leader, 'I am Starsha.'

'Derek Wildstar,' he introduced, not making a move to touch her. 'And this is…'

'Astra,' Starsha gasped, wondering why her sister dressed in human clothing and cut her hair. While not forbidden on Iscandar, most considered is sacrilege.

'What?' Nova stumbled, looking to Derek for support. In that moment, Starsha saw the bonds between the two and understood why the universe chose to bring them to her.

'Why didn't you let me know all this time you were with the Star Force?' she demanded in a soft tone. If Astra had fallen in love with a human and, as she suspected, they might be biologically compatible, there would be hope of a future for her world.

'There's some mistake,' Nova attempted again, 'I'm not…'

'I'm sorry Starsha,' Derek shook his head, 'but your sister's plane crashed on Mars.'

'You mean my sister is dead,' she finally understood. Turning to the depths of her life force, she sought to establish a link with Astra. It failed in a way she'd become all too aware of as one after another of her people perished. 'My sister's dead,'

'I am from earth,' the young woman stated, 'my name is Nova.'

'Oh,' Starsha considered this. Looking at the couple before her she realised the young woman's potential. Needing to keep Derek and Nova with her, she requested, 'please tell me about Astra, in her last message she said her ship was being attacked.'

Listening to the demise made her sad. Astra's death in vain, Starsha needed to find another conduit for the bioenergy required to activate the cosmo DNA on earth. Any hope of keeping Alex with her died in that instant.

Calling up her air car, Starsha treated Alex's brother and his bond mate to a personal tour. Accompanying her to the mass graves allowed her to tell the horrific history of Iscandar and its sister world, Gamalon. They took the news well. Intelligent, articulate and sympathetic, she invited them to her home.

'Let's return to the city,' Starsha offered. 'I want you to meet someone.'

'You mean there is someone here from another planet,' Derek queried in an astonished tone.

'Yes,' she smiled, wondering how he would react, 'an Earthling.'

'From Earth,' stunned, Nova couldn't believe her ears.

'Someone from Earth,' Derek asked.

'Yes and when you return to Earth,' determination filled her voice, 'you must take him with you.'

Unable to tell them why, Starsha led them back to the vehicle. With the death of her sister, Alex became the only hope of saving his home world. He alone had the power to switch on the cosmo DNA. Recognising the universe had delivered him into her care for a reason, Starsha felt better about relinquishing him.

'Alex,' Derek cried as comprehension dawned. _Is it you_.

'Derek,' although he knew his younger brother served on Yamato, seeing him for the first time in almost a year, Alex couldn't believe his eyes. 'Could that be you, Derek?'

'Oh, Alex,' the tone of voice imparted so much more than the simple words. Finally, neither Wildstar existed alone in the galaxy, 'oh my brother.'

Watching on with tears in her eyes, Starsha became aware of the bond between Nova and Derek. The strength surprised her. The energy it produced gave her an idea. Unwilling to force such a responsibility on one so young, she retreated to her communications room.

'Queen Starsha,' aware Nova followed, she refused to turn around and let her misery be openly displayed. 'If I'm intruding, I'll leave,' the young woman offered.

That made up Starsha's mind. There was no choice. Alex Wildstar had to return to Earth. However, finding Nova with her compassion and empathy gave her a backup should something happen to Alex.

'Oh, no,' Starsha turned, a sad smile covering her face. 'Alex Wildstar was taken prisoner by the Gamalons after his ship crashed on Titan. They were taking him back to Gamalon to question him when a terrible storm forced their ship into the seas on Iscandar. Alex drifted ashore, almost dead but I nursed him and now he's well enough to make the long journey back to Earth.'

'Starsha,' just her name rolling of Nova's lips demonstrated her to be the one. The one to able to replace Astra, capable of producing a spark of energy allowing the cosmo DNA to achieve its goal and restore Earth to her former glory.

'Yes,' she had a hard time keeping her countenance.

'Love is the same here as it is on Earth,' Nova stated.

_Yes_, Starsha agreed silently, _you should know. You are in love with Alex Wildstar's brother. The energy that you are able to surround yourself with gives away your feelings and his, yet you do not know the potential you are capable of._

'You love him, don't you,' Nova asked.

'As you love Derek,' Starsha admitted. 'Yet Alex cannot stay, and I cannot go.'

Taking the time to explain, Nova understood Starsha's dilemma. 'What can I do to help?'

'Are you prepared to become part of Iscandar, to feel and control the bioenergy?' she asked.

'I…I,' swallowing hard, Nova nodded her head.

'You understand the consequence,' Starsha had to ensure she explained the way it would always rule Nova's life. 'Once bonded to the bioenergy, your heart, life and destiny will be set. I can see by the emanations you unwittingly give out how you feel about your home world. Love like that cannot be turned off or diminished. It will be the same with the great love of your life. If Alex's brother does not love you as you love him, you will remain forever alone.'

'If he does?' Nova questioned.

'You will share the bond Alex and I have forged. It will not be an easy alliance,' Starsha warned.

'I am ready,' Nova made up her mind. 'You wouldn't have offered me this opportunity unless you've seen something in me, in my connection to Earth and Derek that made you sure. Perhaps it will allow you the happiness you deserve.'

'Then let us begin,' Starsha approached, laying a hand over Nova's heart and temple, she opened the connection to Iscandar's energy, and through it to the universe. 'We must complete this before our men come looking for us.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Why don't we take Starsha with us when we go back to Earth,' Derek Wildstar asked his brother as they sat on the floor of Captain Avatar's private cabin.

A look from Alex said they'd talk about it later. For now they had a duty to share a drink with the ailing Captain. His miraculous appearance brought hope to Yamato's crew. If Starsha cared enough to rescue a single human from the clutches of Desslok, then the Earth would be saved by her gift of the cosmo DNA.

Noticing the look between brothers, Avatar soon dismissed the crew on the pretext of needing rest. They had the whole voyage home to gossip about Alex Wildstar's amazing rescue and recovery. Right now, The Captain agreed with his Deputy Captain. Starsha should accompany them back to Earth, if they could convince her.

'We lift off at 1200 hours tomorrow,' The Captain explained in his gravelly voice to the Wildstar brothers. 'Sandor said the equipment will be loaded by then. You need to go and enjoy what's left of your leave. We have a long journey back to earth and if we don't make it in time, this maybe the last opportunity for you to experience a living world.'

'I'm going back to the palace,' the younger Wildstar insisted as they descended the stairs from the captains quarters, 'and make Starsha come with us. Are you going to come with me?' Derek demanded of his brother.

'No,' the question shredded the remainder of Alex's heart.

Derek didn't understand what he asked. Three hours previously Alex left the comfort and warmth of Starsha's home and the woman he'd come to love. Needing the help of his brother to dress in the long unused defence force uniform, Alex recalled the last time he wore military livery. Ganz's henchmen left him in the blood splattered remains of his original attire, adding to his dishevelled appearance at every opportunity. Starsha removed the rags, choosing garments reminiscent of pyjamas to make him feel relaxed. Secretly, she saved the scraps of material to manufacture appropriate clothing for the moment he'd leave. It had been her parting gift, reminding him of his duty to Earth and his people.

When Starsha and Nova left the men to their emotional reunion, Alex felt an odd stirring in the bond between them. He sensed something anomalous occurring, as though part of Starsha's and therefore Iscandar's energy had been diverted. The planet responded by feeling elated and joyful. Then a new awareness added an intriguing dimension, one he couldn't quite place and yet familiar as it joined the energy field.

Unable to look him in the eye when the brothers finally joined the women, Starsha lead the party to a balcony overlooking the sea. Making this leave taking brief, she waved goodbye as they climbed into her air car. Standing regally, watching the vehicle disappear, Alex felt her diminish the bond to save him the emotional backlash. Seated behind him, Nova laid a hand on his shoulder. In that instant, he understood why the two women moved away and the meaning in the disturbance of Iscandar's energy.

'It's not possible,' Alex shook his head. Unable to explain the reasons, he hoped the desolate expression in his eyes communicated his anguish to Derek. 'I can't see Starsha again. Nothing I say will change her mind.'

'I can't give up that easily,' Derek insisted, a puzzled gaze examining his brother's intent. 'I can't stand the thought of her living alone for the rest of her life on Iscandar. Maybe she'll listen to me.'

Watching his brother leave created an ache in Alex's heart. While it would represent his dreams, for Derek to convince his lover to come to Earth with them, he knew why she had to stay. He'd considered breaking the promised they'd made last night and refusing to go. With Astra's death, his need to return to his home became imperative, in spite of Nova's awakening.

'But why not,' Derek almost whined at the woman standing before him. 'You'd have a good life on Earth.'

Shaking her head, Starsha tested the bond with Nova. It had grown, strengthened in the few hours since she'd left this very room. Where before, she could sense the lines of power surrounding the young woman, now Starsha could feel them emanating from her. The bonding to Iscandar had worked spectacularly. It gave her great hope for the resurrection of Earth.

'Do you want to live alone here on Iscandar,' Derek Wildstar continued to question.

'Iscandar has been my home and although I'm the last one, I cannot bear to leave her,' she tried to explain, reaching out with bioenergy as well as words.

Something suddenly felt amiss. There should be bonds of love between Derek Wildstar and Nova. Yet Starsha could only sense fear from the young woman, arrowing directly to the man standing before her. Calling for assistance from her bond mate, Nova's life force originated not from Yamato, but Diamond Island. Iscandar's sudden and unexpected cry for help interfered with Nova's emanations, distracting Starsha.

'Our family has ruled Iscandar for centuries. I cannot desert my planet,' she finished lamely.

'I think you should come,' he insisted determinedly.

Concentrating on the planet, Starsha finally realised the source of her discontent. Moving into another room, she suggested, 'now there is something very important you should take care of.'

'What?' Derek questioned. Surprised at the sudden change he hurried after Iscandar's ruler.

Less than a minute passed as Starsha explained the problem. Rushing off to do his duty, she didn't tell him Nova had been forced to accompany the twelve men deserting Yamato. When Alex's younger brother learned of his beloved fate, he's do everything in his power to rescue her. Smiling, Starsha sent waves of calm to Nova as she anxiously watched the outcome.

Allowing the planets healing vibes to bath her, Starsha worry for her world and Nova became secondary to her emotional pain as day turned to night. These hours alone in her bed formed the first in the long lonely years ahead. Although Alex had only slept with her for a single night, it had been enough to create a bond of such depth, it broke her heart. Yet she could not give in to the agony until Yamato distance became such that he wouldn't feel her distress.

Alone in his brother's quarters, Alex sat quietly, wishing he could be elsewhere. Derek had gone to sick bay to visit Nova. Sensing the great sadness at the other end of the Iscandar's energy, he wondered why he couldn't have this last night with Starsha. Unsure what lay ahead, both personally and professionally, Alex Wildstar began to pace the small cabin. All he knew, his heart demanded to be heard. He was in love with Starsha. He could admit it to himself now this enforced parting demonstrated his feelings beyond words.

Tomorrow, if she revealed even an ounce of reluctance to see him go, Alex knew he could never leave. As Nova's recovery continued throughout the night, he felt her gain strength from Iscandar energy. Derek had no idea of the fortitude of the woman he'd chosen to love. Alex wondered if he even knew he'd fallen for the blonde. The obliviousness of his brother bought a smile to his face as he remembered his own courtship with Starsha over the last five months. Finally, Alex slept, his dreams filled with what might have been.

Morning came. Captain Avatar met the Earth's saviour for the first and only time in the minutes before they were to lift off. He understood her reasons for staying on Iscandar although he too attempted a token offer. During the meeting, he re-confirmed Derek as his deputy captain, in spite of the more experienced senior officer present. It left Alex feeling he didn't belong with this tight knit group who'd battled so much to make it to Iscandar. They hadn't offered him a Star Force uniform, further isolating him from the crew.

'Derek,' Avatar ordered, shielding his eyes and therefore his thoughts, 'please escort out guests off Yamato in my place.'

_Alex Wildstar does not belong on this ship_, the Captain considered silently. _I'm no rode scholar, but I can see neither he nor Queen Starsha want to leave Iscandar. After all he has endured and I can imagine it must be more than we will ever know, he deserves a little happiness._

'Sir,' Derek saluted, leading his brother, Nova and Starsha to the ramp.

'Queen Starsha,' Nova used her newly developed skill to probe the energy of the woman walking before her. It would take time and effort to truly utilise the ability to its full potential. 'Do you want Alex Wildstar to leave with us?' she asked, empathy filling the space between them.

Nova didn't need the bond to give her the answer. 'You were brave enough to reach out across space to help, to try to give happiness to a whole planet,' trying to find the correct words, Nova hesitated. 'Starsha,' for the first time, Nova manipulated her gift. Forcing her emotions into a form of energy she could transmit, the other woman gasped with understanding, surprised at the intensity of the sentiments invading her mind. 'You should do something to bring yourself happiness.'

Nodding, Starsha offered, 'that will leave you a great responsibility without support or reinforcement. If something should happen to you on the return journey, Earth may not survive.'

'It's a risk I'm willing to take, for you and Alex,' Nova responded in her usual quiet determined way.

'I will consider your offer,' Starsha moved off, her mind a maelstrom of hope and fear.

Coming to stand before her lover moments later, she wondered if it would be possible. Could she entrust the fate of the Earth to a single woman not of Iscandar birth? The universe provided not only a likeness of Astra in this human woman, but a conduit for the bioenergy the cosmo DNA would need to function.

'Goodbye,' Alex kept his face stoic although he really wanted to howl at the injustice. Looking deeply into her face, he hoped she'd change her mind. 'Dear Starsha…' he wanted to say more but the lump in his throat made it impossible.

Looking down at her, he could see the answering tears. Lost for words, Alex resorted to the incredible bond they shared. In that he read so much more than words could ever say. She didn't want him to go, any more than he did.

'Alex,' she tried to get the sounds out. He'd already sensed them but she needed to say it, to make it real. 'I love you Alex. I love you.'

With that she covered her face with her hands to stop the tears of despair. Running to her hover car, Starsha cut the lines of energy to Alex. Even without the bond, she knew the moment he broke his vow to return with the Star Force.

Nova watched on impassively. In her mind she saw the battle as both Starsha and Alex fought their emotions. For the first time she attempted to manipulate the swirling mass of charged particles surrounding her. Nudging Alex into an action his military mind rebelled against, she managed to topple him over the edge.

'Starsha,' Alex cried, feeling devastated at her loss. No matter what he'd promised, he could never return home without her at his side.

'Alex,' Derek called to his brother, now half way down the gangplank.

'Derek,' Alex returned, torn between his love for Starsha and his reunited brother, 'forgive me.'

'Goodbye, Alex,' Derek smiled as Nova once again put her mind to work, swamping the clueless man at her side. Now able to recognise the elation in their embrace, he took comfort in knowing his brother would live a long and happy life. Waving at the couple in each other's arms, he yelled, 'goodbye.'

'Say hello to earth for me,' Alex called, the vehicle speeding away. Returning his gaze to the tower rising from Starsha's Island, he whispered in her ear, 'let's go home.'

Unable to speak, she moved further into his warmth. Opening the unique bond, Starsha allowed her happiness to infuse the entire planet. It rejoiced with them. The sun shone just a little brighter in the clear blue sky. Birds sang happily in the gardens littered with colourful displays. For the first time in many years, Iscandar too held hope for a great future. In the depths of her mind, depths Starsha could no longer hide from Alex, a kernel of fear welled.

'Nova is a strong woman,' Alex consoled, 'it would take an amazing event to stop her from achieving her goal. She loves the Earth and Derek too much to let either die.'

Coming to a stop at the wharf, Alex held Starsha hand as they alighted the Hover Car. Turning to face Yamato, she'd withdrawn the gang way and lifted anchors. Auxiliary engines began to push the bulky ship forward in the water. Moving ever more rapidly, the behemoth commenced the long and arduous journey home. Lifting from the sea, Alex and Starsha stood, arm in arm. Feeling a mixture of hope, trepidation and sadness, the young lovers watched until the mighty ship, carrying the hope of humanity faded to a distant speck.

'Come,' Starsha bid, a coy smile playing about her lips. Returning to the car, she requested, 'tell me the story of Adam and Eve?'

Sending her a curious look, Alex asked, 'where did you hear about them?'

'Your brother suggested we would become the Adam and Eve of Iscandar,' Starsha explained, closing her eyes to remember the exact words Nova had communicated through the planets energy system. 'When he proposed he and Nova do the same on Earth, she felt elated by this. Her energy surrounded him, bonding them. I thought them already bond mates.'

Laughing heartily, Alex Wildstar realised how little they actually knew of each other. 'On Earth, we call it marriage. I don't think Derek realises he's in love yet, let alone wanting to propose to Nova.'

'The energy never lies,' Starsha dipped her head, demonstrating with a touch that left Alex gasping with need and in no doubt about their bonded energies.


	4. Chapter 4

'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust,' Alex intoned after Starsha finished a more traditional ceremony in the native language of Iscandar, 'we commend Astra back to the care of her home world.'

Picking up a handful of dirt, Alex Wildstar dropped it onto the open grave to mark the life of a woman he'd never met. A woman who'd made a perilous journey to save his world. He had little idea of the truth within his archaic phrase. Starsha motioned to her beloved planet, completing her duty. No more than a second later, Iscandar swallowed the remains of a cherished sister whole, leaving not a rent in the ground. Flying into her lovers arms, Starsha finally allowed the expression of her pain.

'I'm glad,' she sobbed, 'the Star Force where kind enough to bring Astra home. It is traditional to return our energy to the source of our world's power. It would have saddened me greatly to think of her abandoned on Mars.'

'On Earth,' Alex whispered as he watched a gravestone appear from the grassy knoll, 'it is customary to hold a ceremony to bid your loved ones farewell. Derek and I grew up in Japan. Like many Earth cultures they mark the site,' pointing to the mass of cenotaphs covering the hill in the distance, 'where we intern those we love. When the planet bombing started, so many died, we were forced to bury people together in mass graves. Our parents perished but we have no place to visit, nothing to remind us of the life they lived except our memories.'

'It happened here on Iscandar too,' Starsha managed, holding back her sobs, 'the virus decimated our cities. Whole populations aged and died in a single day. Iscandar took them into itself and remembers.'

'I notice,' Alex felt uncomfortable and yet intrigued by the history of his new homeland, 'there are different markers here.'

He knew the moment the words left his mouth, they had been hurtful. The depth of her sorrow increased. The bond between them turning his skin icy cold with Starsha's utter desolation. Pictures, images of happy families, gay cities and populace gathering in large open spaces flickered across the screen of his mind. Then nothing but empty buildings, abandoned vehicles and a hillside filled with grave markers.

Lifting her head once the storm passed, she spoke softly, through the tears, 'Iscandar once held life. I grieve for her loss and my own, as I grieve for yours.'

With her final words, the remainder of her misery spilt over. Starsha stored years of heartache. Unable to be contained, it broke the walls encompassing it and exploded in a single moment of shear anguish. The energy produced by her planet could not console the last person of Iscandarian birth. Moving to hold his lover more tightly, to offer what comfort he could, Alex kissed the crown of her head, hoping the small gesture of his devotion helped.

Finally spent, he led Starsha to the hover car. Once they climbed in, she began to tell him the long story of her people. 'Iscandar has been ruled by my family for many generations. The duty passed from mother to eldest daughter. My sisters, Astra and Sasha did not have the responsibility. They became free to live and love and grow as any other person on our world. When the time came, Mother seceded, transferring the care of the source of our power, of the bioenergy to me. She left Iscandar to travel the galaxy with her bond mate. Gamalon had started its campaign of destruction. Mother felt the universe cried out for help and she needed to answer the call. Then the plague came and we could not summon them back.'

'We thought the ruling family,' Starsha looking into Alex's brown eyes with an expression of sorrow, 'with our control of the bioenergy immune to the plague sweeping Iscandar. Then my youngest sister, Sasha, lost her bond mate to the effects of the virus. Soon after her children were taken, and I believe she died of a broken heart. The entire family lay together, under the markers you noticed earlier.'

'That,' he swallowed hard, 'was your family graveyard?'

Nodding in agreement, Starsha snuggled further into his embrace. The car capable of returning to the palace on its own continued without intervention. 'It is right Astra returned to Iscandar to lie beside her bond mate and children.'

'Your sister had children?' Alex asked, astounded by this unexpected news.

'Yes,' she wiped away the tears and held back a fresh round of sobs.

'Starsha?' afraid to ask, Alex had to know.

'My mother thought,' she managed a sad smile, 'bonding to Desslok would resolve the problems between our planets. I met him several times before understanding the energy would not permit it. I am afraid this turned Gamalon against us. You see, once we bond, it is for life and I could not bear the thought of spending an entire lifetime with Desslok. When Astra's bond mate returned his life force to Iscandar, she could not choose another to replace him. Living without Tomkin drove her to make the desperate journey to Earth. I thought…'

'What?' Alex wondered.

'When I first sighted Nova,' Starsha managed a weak smile at her folly, 'I thought Astra returned to me. I could see the connection between your brother and the woman I mistook for my sister. It gave me great hope for the future of Iscandar, if the energy which rules our life allowed Astra to take a human bond mate.'

'Starsha,' Alex placed a finger under her chin, forcing her eyes into his pensive gaze, 'if we have a child, will it succumb?'

'I do not know,' suddenly she felt overwhelmed by the future. 'I cannot guarantee our offspring immunity to the virus. I believe, my parents left Iscandar when they discovered themselves infected.'

'A selfless act,' Alex finished for her, 'in order to save their planet.' Connecting the events in her story, he gasped, 'you think Gamalon seeded your world in revenge, because you refused Desslok as a bond mate.'

Starsha didn't need to confirm his suspicions. The negative force traveling through their intertwined energies saying all she couldn't. Pulling her in closer to his body, Alex promised to learn all he could about the history of his new home. Maybe that way, if their genes and energies allowed it, they might create a new life between them. He could only hope it would be immune to the devastation visited on Starsha's home and his Earth.

'Alex,' Starsha moaned as though in pain and sat bolt upright.

Touching the pads of her index fingers to her temple she felt a great disturbance in the life force encircling Iscandar. Something drew the precious resource from her home world, sucking it into the great cosmos. Unable to stop the elemental power stripping layers of energy, she attempted to find the source. Moving her legs off the bed, Starsha sat absorbed in herself appointed task.

'What is it,' the clueless man asked, still wiping sleep from his eyes. Reaching out through their connection, Alex began to understand the fear in his bond mate's stiff body language. 'I feel it too,' Alex commented, momentarily breaking her intense concentration. Levering his head off the pillow to rest it on an elbow, he used the other palm to draw calming circles on her back. Closing his eyes, he allowed the incredible strength of their relationship to augment Starsha's ability to reach out past the bounds of this world.

'It distresses me,' she cried. Starsha's anguish obvious, she climbed out of bed, pacing naked in the soft moonlight, 'this disturbance in the bioenergy field. I see the way it drains my home. Yet I know it must be needed for Iscandar to allow the release of such a precious gift.'

'Starsha,' Alex cautioned, watching her walk away.

Two months passed since his brother's ship departed for Earth and they had buried Astra. Derek contacted him before their first warp. Sandor had a team assembling the cosmo DNA as fast as humanly possible. Then communications became impossible, at least normal space wave signals. Until they retired to bed a few hours ago, Alex had been able to feel Nova's distant echo via Starsha's control of Iscandar's power source.

Realising neither of them would get back to sleep until she'd solved the problem, he sighed deeply. Joining the woman he considered his wife at the picture window of their bedroom, Alex Wildstar wrapped his arms around her. When she needed to think, Starsha stared up at the sky. Twinkling stars glowing back always affected a calming influence.

'Nova,' Starsha started, only to shake her head as words failed her.

'Is alive and well,' Alex spoke the platitude softly. 'Derek wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. He may not know it yet, but Nova means as much to him as you do to me. You said they were bonded. I finally understand what that entails.'

'You do not understand,' Starsha hissed. Even in anger she remained calm. Only the tone of her voice gave away her emotions.

'In this,' Alex fired back, 'it is you who doesn't understand. You have become insensitive to the bonds of faith. I _feel_ my brother where it counts.'

'How?' she questioned, turning in his embrace to look up at his face. The expression displayed more than hope, it held a universal truth.

'Here,' Alex broke slightly away to place a hand over his heart. Taking his wife's open palm, he placed it under his own. Augmenting his words with Iscandar's help, he knew the moment she understood. 'There is more to a bond than energy, Starsha. I love my brother and have faith in Derek, in his ability and need to make it home to Earth. Apart from you, he is all I have left of my family. You cannot quantify the human spirit, even in terms of bioenergy.'

'You may be correct,' she allowed, lifting her remaining hand to his cheek. Cupping it gently, Starsha once again opened her link to the vast power of her planet. It had settled as had her internal agitation. 'Nova reminded me there is more than duty to make a life worth living. I have learnt that, since you decided to stay with me.'

'Then, I'm grateful to Nova,' Alex's smile turned to a sudden frown. 'Starsha,' he placed a hand on either shoulder and pushed her away from his warmth, 'can you feel Nova?'

Shaking her head, the reason for Iscandar's sudden outpouring of energy made sense. 'Do not worry,' Starsha smiled, 'the cosmo DNA is active. Nova needed to draw on our power to produce the spark. The bond has achieved its goal and no longer draws from our resources. Nova has saved your Earth. Now she needs to rest.'

'Then,' Alex pulled her in closer, 'let's return to bed. You need sleep.'

'It is your body,' Starsha smiled, 'that has trouble coming to terms with a twenty-six and a half earth hour day and shorter year.'

Settled beside Starsha, Alex found he could not fall into slumber as easily. In the back of his mind he calculated. On leaving Iscandar, the Star Force had one hundred and thirty one days until the Earth became unliveable. Even with almost constant warps and a new understanding of the technology Starsha gifted Yamato, he could not see how they'd completed the return voyage in a little less than sixty Earth days.

When he finally slept, the nightmare's returned. Each night they increased in duration and intensity until finally Alex dreaded sleep. Keeping this from Starsha became paramount. She kept her own secrets or at least she attempted too. Through their bond, Alex understood neither could truly hide from the other.

Twelve days later, the worst terror yet struck just before dawn. It started with Ganz entering his cell, demanding his cooperation, his compliance to destroy Earth. He left Alex, hurting and blood splattered from the brutal session. Quickly it morphed into Derek lying on the floor of that cold prison, curled in a foetal ball of misery. Waking in a cold sweat, he threw off the blankets.

Sleeping soundly at his side, Starsha didn't disturb as he climbed out. Sleep would not return tonight, Alex knew with all certainty. Wishing he could understand the reason for his nightmare, he knew it had something to do with the strange energy event and Nova. Somehow the episode affected Derek.

'Alex,' Starsha woke, feeling the bed empty and cold. Reaching out along their bond, she located him. Taking her time, she packed their morning meal into a basket and made her way down to the wharf where they had bid Yamato goodbye.

Coming to stand beside the lonely figure, Starsha peered over the calm ocean. Understanding his need to sort through the emotions running between his head and his heart, she sent soothing vibes through their bond. Eventually Alex's agitation calmed.

'I know my brother is alive and,' pausing to reach out across the universe to an ailing space battle ship, 'hurting. Something's happened to Nova and Derek has finally realised he's in love with her.'

'Yes,' Starsha consoled, drawing him to sit on the blanket she'd prepared, 'Desslok made a final attempt to destroy Yamato. It forced Nova to ignite the cosmo DNA when the ship filled with radioactive gas. With only the energy produced by the crew, so far out in space she had little to draw on. Iscandar answered her call unintended call days ago. Unprepared for the power flow it has damaged her mind. She needs time to recover. Earth medicine can do nothing to help her.'

Startled by his ability to finally see the lines of power still draining from Iscandar, he let out a moan. 'Derek's the one who doing this, taking only what he needs to cure Nova.'

'Your brother is stronger than even he realises,' Starsha agreed, 'what he takes is insignificant to Iscandar and she gives it gladly.'

'You didn't expect that?' Alex really didn't need to ask. Something monumental shifted in his mind, allowing Iscandar's energy to completely infuse him. Truths he'd only considered became clear.

'I had though Nova the stronger of the two,' Starsha confessed. 'In times of great need, your brother's abilities will focus on those he loves. Nothing in this universe will stop him if he truly believes, if the human spirit you spoke of drives his actions. Iscandar brought Derek and Nova to her for a reason. They are the new Adam and Eve of both Earth and Iscandar, as much as we are.'

'This human spirit, it is a common trait,' Alex smiled, pulling his wife to sit between his legs. Placing a hand on her still flat belly, he finished, 'in all the Wildstar men.'

'Then I cannot wait to meet our son,' the ruler of Iscandar confirmed the pregnancy she'd attempted to hide until she could ensure their child survival.

* * *

**AN** – There will be one or two slight divergences from true canon. I guess you got that and can only hope you understand.


End file.
